


Fate is a Bitch

by sarcastic_little_shit



Series: Two sides of the same Sickle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Archery, Cooking, Duelling, F/F, F/M, M/M, Quidditch, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_little_shit/pseuds/sarcastic_little_shit
Summary: Draco has been betrothed since age 1 to Lyra Black. There's a slight problem though. No one knows where she is. And Draco doesn't even remember her. They say she escaped from the Death Eaters that took her mother's life. But that would mean she's still alive... right? Right? And what happens when she isn't exactly who Draco expects her to be?A story of curses, friendship, hexes, loyalty and A story of how two idiots ignore fate even if it slow dances around them naked. The idiots aren't who you think they are......





	Fate is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story and I hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to let me know if I have to change something and comments are always appreciated. This is going to have really slow updates and the chapter is really short..sorry!

There was nothing extraordinary about Gabrielle Delacour. She certainly wasn't pretty as her older sister Fleur, who kept reassuring her that "Looks went mattzer Gabrielle! It'z yur, smarts zat will!" If she had one thing she prided herself on was her smarts. It didn't come naturally, God no quite the opposite. She eventually discovered that was the only weapon she had and she used it to her full advantage. Beauxbatons just wasn't cutting it for her. She had been sorted into Talpa, unlike her sister who was in Pavo Pluma. She loved Beaubatons really but if she had to take another dance lesson she was going to throw herself off the ballroom tower. The thing was it didn't challenge her.

So when she heard about the opportunity to go to Hogwarts and take ALL the classes (However THAT was going to work) by the visiting lecturer Professor Dumbledore she had the suitcase packed in the following 2 hours. There were only 2 openings and the first one already went to a Hogwarts girl my age. A Durmstrang girl and had been competing for the final spot along with her. After many Letters to the headmistress and hectic tests, Gabrielle was finally chosen for the spot. Currently, she was sitting through a lecture by the headmistress herself.

It had been 2 hours and she zoned out when Professor began talking about the rules. "won't be sorted....you'll be a transfer student.....rooming with Miss Granger......Don't forget your house password.....respectful.....Careful...And that sums up almost all of it. Do you have any questions?" I snapped out of my daydreaming.

I looked down at my schedule "Er... Yes, professor. How will I go to 3 classes all at the same time?" "Oh yes," she looked a bit uncomfortable. "Headmaster Dumbledore will explain the.. the privilege you get to have." "Privilege? I thought you were just going to shift our schedules? If that's too much work then I can choose fewer classes?" This disappointed me greatly as Dumbledore clearly stated all the classes but then again, I was in no position to complain. I was going to become a Hogwarts student! Professor McGonagall bit her lip. "Er.. well no the headmaster... _ preferred _ another way.." she trailed off. "Which is.. " I prompted. She made a face for a millisecond that suggested that she did not _ prefer _ the Headmasters decision. "A Time Turner". 

"I'm sorry, a _ what _ now?!" Gabrielle asked flabbergasted "A Time-Turner." she sighed. "You will turn back time when you finished a class and go to another class."

Gabrielle had so many questions. _ They wouldn't use a time-turner for preventing the rise of _ ** _ VOLDEMORT _ ** _ but they will let a 13-year-old use it so I can GET TO ALL MY CLASSES? Who even controls who gets a time turner or not? And that person decide two 13-year-olds could be trusted with it? No offence to Granger she's probably delightful but me?! They barely know me! I needed to have a talk with whoever was regulating the usage of the Time-Turners. And again, THEY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ME! They decided that it was O.K for me to have a time-turner? And perhaps the most important question of all: How drunk were people here? _

Instead of voicing these questions, Gabrielle decided to turn to Professor McGonagall and gave her an uncertain smile. "Thanks for trusting me, professor"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabrielle knocked hesitantly on the door to the headmaster's office. It swung open to reveal a tall wizard with shocking purple robes with tiny stars on them. She quirked a pale eyebrow smiling up at the Headmaster's warm blue eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles. "Hello Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall told me you wanted to see me?" He smiled "Sit, Miss Delacour. You're not in trouble." _ This time _"I just wanted to talk to you about your housing needs"

"Oh! You found someone who is willing to take me in already?" she asked surprised. Dumbledore said I would have to wait maybe a month or more until someone agreed to take me in. "Does that mean I can come to Hogwarts for the trial week now?" "No. The situation is very grim Miss Delacour. I would prefer you took your time to rethink your decision." My jaw dropped "But professor you said I could join didn't you? I went through all those test and barriers and you are telling me to go home? Even after someone decided to foster me?"

He put a hand up to silence me "I only told you to rethink your decision, Miss Delacour. I didn't say that you couldn't come here. You passed all the tests, didn't you? You deserve a spot here" "Of course I want to still come here! How soon can I come?" He nodded and said "You can come here for a week anytime before Christmas. Without a time turner, you can attend all the required classes. You don't have electives until 3rd year and you can use the time turner I assign you then. I take it that you still live with the Delacour's as for now?" I nodded "After that week you will complete your year at Beaubatons and then live with your adoptive family in Wiltshire"

"That sounds fine.. who will I be living with exactly?" I asked tapping my foot nervously. _What if they didn't like me? What if think I'm more than they can handle? What if... _

Dumbledore interrupted my thoughts "You will be fostered by the Malfoy's Miss Delacour_ " _

**Author's Note:**

> The Three Beauxbatons houses (I made these up I don't think J.K Rowling put up anything on Beauxbatons houses yet)
> 
> They shoot an silver arrow into a dart board which will explode with a bang when the arrow pierces the board into the respective house colors as a firework.
> 
> Talpa (Chameleon) - The Adaptable House - Red and Purple - These are creative people usually talented in music and/or the arts. These people are also known as the "surrivors" they will always find a way to stay alive, no matter the cost. These are usually the mysterious cunning people.  
Pavo pluma (Peacock) - The Grace House - Blue and Green - These are the people that take a interest in their looks a bit too much. These people are born dancing and are very graceful. This house also houses the determined people that will never let go off their dreams  
Horse gloria (Zebra Butterfly) - The Optimists House - White and Black - These are the dreamers and the ones that will be by your side at the darkest times. These people never fail to find something good in a situation no matter how dreary it is. These people are very outgoing and social
> 
> For the sorting ceremony I used the idea from https://beauxbatonsacademyx.weebly.com/houses.html


End file.
